A Time Lord's New Year
by Sandylee007
Summary: TAKES PLACE BEFORE TEN'S FINAL FOUR SPECIALS. It's New Year's Eve and the Doctor pays an old friend a visit. Did Donna Noble get the happy life he wanted for her? The meeting is full of bittersweet memories for him. ONESHOT


A/N: Almost belated, but still… HAPPY NEW YEAR! I just had to type and post this thing, before New Year is officially over. (grins)

DISCLAIMER: Me, own?! Nah, no way! I'm only borrowing the characters and toying a lil' bit.

WARNINGS: A bit of language. Feels?

TAKES PLACE: Before Tennant's final four special, after the Christmas special.

Awkay… I'm feeling a bit nervous so I'd best get to it before I change my mind. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Time Lord's New Year<em>**

* * *

><p>Snow rustled softly under the Doctor's feet while he made his way towards a park. His steps felt oddly heavy and reluctant but determination pushed him onwards. Or perhaps it was insanity. He knew that he was taking a risk but he just had to be sure…<p>

The park was full of children and their parents who were enjoying the snowday. Giggling, shouts and kids running around created a surprisingly pleasant chaos. Breathed out the kind of normal that felt foreign to the Doctor. Hastily he chased away the longing that threatened to rise within him. Because he'd finally spotted a familiar fire of red hair. The sight froze him to the spot.

In her timeline it'd been ten years from when the Doctor was forced to say goodbye to Donna Noble, to erase all her memories of him. She'd aged stunningly little over that time. The only traces of the years gone by he noticed were a few new lines on her face and new traces of a lived life in her eyes. There was a smile on her face. Well, whenever she wasn't barking out orders and threats. She seemed healthy and happy.

He stood there for a mighty while, quite nearly staring at her. Then he finally managed to gather himself. The snow sounded unnaturally loud while he made his way towards her.

Hearing him approach Donna turned her head and their eyes met. For a couple of seconds time stood still. "Hey", she greeted at last. Then frowned. "Have we met before?"

The Doctor created the best grin he possibly could. Flashbacks of their adventures together played in his head like a movie. The final moments ended up playing on repeat. "Nah, I don't think so", he denied in a voice that he couldn't quite recognize. "I'm John."

Donna nodded. For a couple of moments she looked at him, as though wondering, until a child's shout drew her attention away. "Oi! Rose Elizabeth Temple, throw another snowball and you're grounded for two weeks!" The stab hearing that all too familiar name caused was soon lessened when she focused on him once more. "Sorry about that. I'm Donna."

The Doctor nodded slowly. Maintaining the smile was harder than it should've been so he looked away, focusing on the children. On anything but the question in her eyes. "Which ones are yours?" he inquired, pleased to discover that he sounded a bit more like himself.

Donna emitted something close to a groan, also focusing on the kids. "That little six year old brat would be Rose. And that seven year old menace chasing her is Will."

The Doctor's grin became something a little more genuine while he watched the siblings. The girl, who looked so much like Donna to him that it was amazing, screamed at the top of her lungs while charging towards her brother. The boy gave a rivaling shout upon meeting her attack but never stood a chance.

"OI!" This time it was so loud that most of the park's population stared at Donna with a mixture of fear, worry and amusement. She didn't seem to notice. "One… last… time… Wilfred and Rose, knock it off! We'll be having strong words when we get home!"

The Doctor smirked once they'd listened to the siblings' half hearted, muttered apologies. Somehow his heart felt just a little less heavy than before. "They're great kids."

Donna sighed but couldn't quite hide the way one corner of her lips twitched. "I suppose, when they're not trying to kill each other or drive me into an asylum." She then seemed to remember something. "So, which one's yours?"

The Doctor's heart turned impossibly heavy once more. He blamed the stinging and moisture that took over his eyes on the wind. "I'm… still waiting", he managed with some difficulty. "For my mate to appear, I mean."

"A mate?" Donna gave him a look. "Ain't that a funny way to call your partner?"

The Doctor kept his eyes on the children. But his mind was far, far away. In days, years, decades passed. "It fits", he settled for in the end. After struggling with himself for a bit he was finally able to look at Donna. That was when he noticed her very, very familiar red hat. "I like your hat", he complimented. "A friend of mine… had a similar."

Donna seemed surprised, then blinked a bit too quickly. "Thanks. It… belonged to my granddad." This time she was the one looking away. "He died a couple of years ago."

A yet another stab pierced the Doctor's heart. Another flood of memories. "I'm sorry", he murmured.

They stood there for several more moments in a rather companionable silence. Both of them drifting in memories although one of them had a lot of holes in them. And for those few, stolen moments all was right in the world.

And then Donna seemed to prepare to leave. "Well, I've got to go. My husband should be home soon." She looked at him with a new frown. "Are you sure that we've never met before?"

The Doctor's grin faltered, there. Badly. "Positive", he confirmed.

Donna's frown didn't disappear completely but in the end she seemed to accept his answer. He was nothing but a stranger to her, after all. She called out sharply and her kids knew better than to waste a second before obeying her. With a wave she was on her way away.

Just before she would've been out of earshot the Doctor called out once more. Unable to hold himself back. "Donna!" He went on when she peered over her shoulder and did his best to smile. "Happy New Year!" _And goodbye._ Because now he knew for certain that he'd never see her again. It was the price of her life and happiness.

Donna smiled back. It was the smile of someone truly happy and content. "Happy New Year." And so she left with her family. Leaving him alone into the snow.

A few minutes later the Doctor had disappeared like a ghost, faded into a different time and place. Elsewhere Donna wiped at her cheeks. She was surprised to discover that tears were running down her face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End.<em>**

* * *

><p>AN: That… was a tad bit sad. (sniffs) But at least Donna got a happy life.

Sooooooo… What do you think? Was that any good, at all? You know how to let me know…

In any case, thank you so much for reading! And who knows. Maybe I'll see you again?

Take care!

Allons-y!


End file.
